Fireworks TRADUCTION
by Biritsu
Summary: Suite de S.B. Beckendorf et Silena ont enfin leur rendez-vous, et celui ci se déroule lors du feu d'artifice du 4 juillet! TRADCTION d'un fic de Lazy Lazuli.
1. Chapter 1

**Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à Lazy Lazuli, ni PJatO. Voici le lien de l'histoire originale, il vous suffit de supprimer les espaces : ****http:/www**** . fanfiction. net /s/5293709/1/bFireworks_b**

Fireworks

Lazy Lazuli

Le feu d'artifice du 4 juillet. Connu aussi (surtout par la cabine d'Aphrodite !) comme la nuit idéale pour les rendez-vous romantique durant l'été.

Et la nuit parfaite pour les ragots !

Même si les enfants d'Aphrodite n'attendaient pas cette nuit pour jacasser ! Leur sujet préféré : Percy et Annabeth, ou Percabeth comme ils aimaient le dire, qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus, mais également Silena, leur chef de cabine, qui allait au feu d'artifice avec le leader de la cabine d'Héphaïstos, Charles Beckendorf.

« Mais pourquoi lui ? » demanda Paris. « C'est un fils d'Héphaïstos ! »

« Et bien, il est gentil, intelligent, mignon et célibataire. » répondit Silena. « On ne peut pas en dire autant de ton petit-ami. »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Adam n'a toujours pas rompu avec sa copine. » répliqua méchamment Paris. « Il n'aime pas faire pleurer les filles et tu sais bien, les enfants de Déméter sont de vrais pleurnichards ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Dans la cabine d'Héphaïstos, les campeurs étaient eux aussi très occupés à jacasser que pour se préoccuper du feu d'artifice.

Ce qui était assez ennuyant ! Ils étaient non seulement en charge du feu d'artifice, mais ils étaient également charger de construire les stands pour la fête qui allait se déroulée avant, et de nombreux campeurs avaient de demandes déraisonnables pour la construction de leur stand. En plus, ils n'étaient qu'une petite douzaine dans la cabine d'Héphaïstos. Cela va sans dire, ils n'étaient pas vraiment heureux !

Certains stands n'étaient pas vraiment exigeants, comme celui demandé par Percy et les frère Alatir, qui consistaient simplement en un tableau de bois avec un trou pour passer sa tête. Percy raconta à Beckendorf qu'initialement, il n'y avait que les frères Alatir qui devait se retrouver derrière mais que suite à u pari perdu, il devait lui aussi s'y coller !

Ce genre de demande était facile à construire, mais d'autres requêtes étaient tout simplement ridicules. Une fille d'Aphrodite, Paris quelque chose, voulait un robot en bois pour l'aider à servir ses chocolats, et ce robot devait être de la même couleur que son vernis à ongles préféré. Beckendorf confia cette tâche à Larry qui avait un gros faible pour cette Paris depuis des années.

Malgré cela, ils avaient réussi à tout gérer, et Beckendorf était assez content du résultat Presque tout les campeurs étaient satisfait, à part Chiron, qui regardait un stand qui n'était pas très respectueux envers les chevaux, et Mr D. qui n'était jamais content, surtout que ses fils tenait un stand où les gens, bandés devait deviner ce qu'on leur faisait boire pour gagner un prix. De plus, on ne sait comment, Castor avait réussi à faire entrer dans le camp une bouteille de Merlot, ce que Mr D. avait spécifiquement interdit.

Beckendorf devait être le plus impatient de tous. Bien sûr, ils étaient tous impatient d'y aller, notamment parce que cela voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient arrêter de travailler, mais Beckendorf était heureux parce qu'il allait à cette fête avec la fille de ses rêves, pour laquelle il avait un faible depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vue à travers la vitre de l'armurerie.

Silena Beauregard.

Avec un sourire idiot dur le visage, il continua le stand de quizz demandé par Annabeth, mais il se coupa accidentellement la main !

« Silena. » cria une voix dans la tête de cette dernière, alors qu'elle était en train de se maquiller.

« Maman ? » répondit-elle. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Regarde ton oreiller. »

Elle se retourna et regarda son oreiller. Elle vit une petite fleur apparaitre de nulle par, le plus eau lys qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. Elle le souleva délicatement, comme s'il était en verre, et le regarda, le visage plein d'admiration.

« C'est pour moi ? »

« N'oublie jamais les accessoires ma chérie ! » lui rappela Aphrodite. « Cela ira à merveille avec ta tenue. »

« Merci Maman. »

« Tu me remercieras en concluant avec ton rendez-vous de ce soir ! Bonne chance ma chérie. » lui répondit Aphrodite.

**Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rien ne m'appartient, ni PJatO, ni l'histoire qui est à Lazy Lazuli**

Il fallut les efforts combinés de tous les enfants d'Héphaïstos, ainsi que ceux d'Annabeth Chase pour décider Beckendorf à aller à son rendez-vous avec Silena. Percy y a également aidé.

Heureusement la fête se passa bien. Les enfants d'Héphaïstos ont construits les stands demandés à la perfection, ce qui fait qu'il n'y eut que peu de réparation à faire. Le vrai problème était le feu d'artifice.

Charles Beckendorf se releva, tout en restant devant la pile de pétard.

« Qui… » dit-il, d'une voix lente et rauque. « Qui est l'imbécile qui a oublié de commander la poudre explosive pour le feux d'artifice ? »

Les explosifs étaient interdits en temps normal dans le camp. La cabine d'Héphaïstos en avait toujours un peu, car elle en avait besoin pour ses inventions, mais elle ne pouvait pas garder de poudre pour plus d'une journée. C'est pour cela que tout le stock nécessaire pour le feu d'artifice du 4 juillet était commandé à l'avance et livre le jour de la fête.

« C'est un désastre. » dit Beckendorf en s'effondrant sur le sol, la tête entre les mains. « Comment va-t-on faire ? »

« Hey Beckendorf ! » cria une voix à l'extérieur de la cabine. Charlie se retourna et vit Percy courir vers lui.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait quelques problèmes pour le feu d'artifice. » expliqua Percy. « Je pensais que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'un peu d'aide. »

« Ecoutes, sans vouloir t'offenser Percy, je ne penses pas que tu puisses beaucoup m'aider. » répondit Beckendorf.

« Oh, je sais bien. » répliqua Percy. « C'est pour ça que j'ai amené Annabeth. »

« Merci pour l'introduction Cervelle d'algue. » dit Annabeth, qui venait de rentrer dans le champ de vision de Beckendorf. « Alors, quel est le problème ? »

« Quelqu'un… » dit Beckendorf, en regardant Larry avec des yeux meurtriers. « Quelqu'un a oublié de commander le stock de poudre explosive pour le feux d'artifice de ce soir. »

« Et il est impossible d'en commander aujourd'hui, tous les magasins de la ville sont en rupture de stock le 4 juillet ! » rajouta Harry.

« Et bien, il suffit qu'on en trouve autre part. » répondit Annabeth.

« C'est vrai tien, pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé ! Attendez je vais allez voir dans la poubelle ! » répondit Harry, d'un ton cinglant.

« On ne l'a peut-être pas jeté expressément, mais il y en a surement un peu. » expliqua Annabeth. « Mr D. en a surement confisquer ces cinquante dernières années. »

« Tu as raison. » répondit Beckendorf, une nouvelle lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. « Et on en trouveras surement aussi dans nos vieilles inventions ! »

Il se retourna ver ses frères et sœur, son esprit de leader retrouver. « Gary, tu prends la moitié de la cabine et tu trouves un moyen d'aller voir dans la pile d'objet confisquer par Mr D. Larry, avec l'autre moitié, tu trouves toute la poudre qu'on peut récupérer dans nos anciennes inventions. Je voyagerai entre les deux groupes. Vous avez tous compris ? »

Les autres enfants d'Héphaïstos acquiescèrent, mais Percy les interrompis.

« En fait Beckendorf, tu devrais venir avec Annabeth et moi. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu n'oublierais pas quelqu'un ? » répondit Annabeth. « On cherche une marchandise illicite. Qui sont les spécialistes en la matière ? »

« Va chercher le truc le plus cool que tu ais dans l'armurerie ! » répondit Percy, un grand sourire narquois aux lèvres. « On va aller parler aux frères Alatir ! »

« Alors… »

Travis était assis sur un canapé en cuir, qu'il avait réussi on ne sait comment à faire rentrer dans la cabine d'Hermès. Pour les négociations, il avait teint ses cheveux en noir et avait emprunté un chat à un des enfants de Déméter, chat qu'il était en train de caresser et qui se prélassait sur ses genoux. Travis s'était même dégotté une fausse cigarette et un des costumes de fêtes de Mr D.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? » demanda Annabeth d'un ton exaspéré.

« Parle à Mr Alatir avec un peu de respect jeune fille ! » cria Connor. Il portait un costume ridicule de sumo, rembourré, et portait également des gants verts. Il était à côté de Travis, dans une position défensive.

« Merci Mr Alatir. » répondit Travis. « Maintenant, pour répondre à votre question Mlle Chase, oui, c'est nécessaire. Les négociations sont prises très au sérieuse à la Mafia. »

« Oui, mais on n'est pas à la Mafia ! » explosa Annabeth. Cela aurait été le moment idéal pour frapper Travis à la tête, mais Annabeth, tout comme Percy et Beckendorf, était attachée à une chaise pour toute la durée de la négociation. « C'est juste un jeu ridicule, durant lequel tu portes un costume ridicule et qui nous fait perdre beaucoup de temps ! On veut juste de la poudre explosive ! »

Connor s'approcha et frappa légèrement Annabeth à la tête. Ses yeux gris commencèrent à regarder les deux jumeaux comme si Kronos lui-même était derrière eux.

« Revenons à nos moutons. » dit Travis, en parlant maintenant avec un accent italien. « Nous avons quelque chose qui vous intéresse je pense. Qui vous intéresse même beaucoup. »

« Oui, on vous l'a déjà dit. On a besoin de poudre explosive pour le feu d'artifice de ce soir. » répondit Beckendorf, qui semblait amusé par la situation.

« Bon, nous devons analyser la situation sous tout les angles. » répondit Travis. « La cabine d'Héphaïstos regorge d'objet tous plus beau les uns que les autres. Un échange parait envisageable, mais nous n'arrivons pas à nous décider duquel. »

Travis se leva, laissant tomber le chat qui courut se réfugier sous un lit. Soudain Travis cria : « J'appelles les cinq familles ! »

Rien ne se passa.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Percy, qui semblait assez confus.

« Cela fait partie de son trip sur la Mafia ! » expliqua Annabeth.

« Mais, il n'y a même pas cinq familles ! » répondit Percy. « On fait tous partie de la même. »

« Techniquement, on ne fait pas partie de la même famille. » répondit Connor. « Heureusement pour toi d'ailleurs, autrement, tu devrais te trouver une autre petite-amie ! »

Pendant que Percy et Annabeth se disputait la place de celui qui rougissait le plus, Beckendorf reprit la parole. « Bon, on peut avoir cette poudre maintenant, oui ou non ? »

« Tu nous promet de nous construire un robot avec des missiles qui lance du papier toilettes ? » demanda Travis en laissant tomber l'accent italien.

« Euh, oui, d'accord. » répondit Beckendorf.

« Marché conclu. » dit Travis, tout en venant les délivrer. « Vous pouvez partir maintenant. »

« Où est la poudre ? » demanda Annabeth, qui continuait regarder les jumeaux bizarrement.

« Oh, on a déjà tout donné à Garry pendant qu'on vous attachait ! » répondit Connor.

Cinq minutes plus tard et deux demi-dieux jumeaux blessés plus tard, tous les enfants d'Héphaïstos se rassemblèrent sur la plage pour assembler le feu d'artifice. Beckendorf criait des ordres, comme un général à l'armée, alors que ses frères et sœurs travaillaient en silence.

« Beckendorf. » dit tout à coup Percy. Beckendorf se retourna.

« Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu n'aurais pas un rendez-vous ? »

**N.T. Reviews toujours bien venues ! Je suis à la recherche d'un béta. Envoyez moi un PM si vous voulez bien !**


End file.
